criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Secrets Behind Bars
'''Secrets Behind Bars '''is upcoming case in Season 1 of Criminal Case in Airport, district based in Fario. Plot The team is informed by Mia that the prison facility deals with a lot of jailbreaks and riots, as well a lot of escapes. Chef sent Diego and the player to check that. They entered the facility and in one prison cell, they found a body of Andre's wife, Jasmine Jovich. First to appear as a suspect was Prison Guard Jordan Sparklez who said that he put the victim in that cell temporary while he dealt with prisons in Sector C. The team also informed Andre about his wife's death, who was devastated and wanting to autopsy her body, but the team didn't allow him. Later, the team also flagged Nicole Jovich as a suspect and Jenna Anderson, victim's sister. Since Andre is a suspect, the body is autopsied by Karen who said that the victim died from strangulation. After that, Philip approached the team and said that that Deputy Mayor Stella Gibbs wants to speak with the player. She said that by orders of the Mayor, the team should stop the investigation but she mentioned that she will try to freeze the case against the team and that the should be extra careful. Later, Diego and the player found that shortly before her death, Andre meets with her and had a fight with her. He said that she just wanted an answer why she killed Angela, but since both are short-tempered, Slavs gene, as he said they started a fight. Also, the team found that Stella filled a secret document about transferring her to Pacific Bay Prison Facility. She said that she needed to fill that secretly since it was for her safety. After, Nicole entered the station and shout on the team demanding to see her mother's body. The team calmed her down and then she started to cry, telling that last words they said to each other were words of hate and that she will never forget that words. The team later found that Jordan wrote her a threating letter, the team interrogated him and he said that he needed to silent her since she knew his secret that no one should know. After the team gets enough evidence they arrested Jordan Sparklez for the victim. After constantly denies, he confessed. He said that he killed her because she got an order by someone higher to do that. When he is asked for the name, he just said that that person said that if he does that his secret, who was about accidentally murder of his father, be erased and he free. Judge York sentenced him to life in prison. Outside the courtroom, Diego talked with the player when from the courtroom was heard a sound of an explosion. The team entered the room and found injured Judge. He said that after the trial while officers take Jordan to the Van someone throws a bomb from the window killing both officers and takes him away. The team spoke with Nicole if she knew anything about the attack and she gave the team a lead, and on the end apologized for her mistake, murdering the Techy Peter. The team followed the lead and investigated prison facility where the found documents about prisoners who would be protected, and on them was also Jordan's file. The team went to inform a Chief who said that they should focus on the Airport and leave case against Jordan to other detectives. In that time Phillip slammed into the Office of the chief telling them that Judge York is dead. Summary Victim: * Jasmine Jovich (Found dead inside her prison cell) Murder Weapon: * Strangulation Killer: * Jordan Sparklez Killer's Profile *The Killer drinks coffee. *The Killer eats cookies. *The Killer reads Art of Murder. *The Killer wears blue. *The Killer is a man. Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Fario Category:Airport